Regular flossing and cleaning of the teeth and mouth are important for dental health. Disposable dental flossers are widely available and are useful for flossing. However, beyond flossing, it is recognized that halitosis and other dental concerns may be helped by scraping or otherwise cleaning the tongue. However, while disposable dental flossers are widely available, they are not effective for cleaning the tongue. What is desired is a dental flosser, particularly a disposable dental flosser, which is also effective for cleaning the tongue.